In the End
by Gypsygal
Summary: Minako/Makoto- Makoto is suffering from a breakup while Minako is the new girl in town, Could sparks fly between these two lonely souls?
1. Makotos bad day ~ Sailor V?

* HI Everybody, This is my first fic and I would really love some comments and advice on how I can improve my writing. This is a Makoto and Minako fic so if you don't like that then too bad.  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the scouts, if I did then I wouldn't be writing fan fics about them would I?!? :)  
  
NOTES: In this fic Andrew and Minako are cousins, and Sailor Venus has not yet joined the scouts. Now on with the story.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Makoto was slowly walking down the street thinking her ex-boyfriend who just broke up with her. She never could seem to keep guys for long. Either she lost interest or the guy stopped liking her for some stupid reason. Makoto frowned slightly as she thought of the excuses that they usually gave her, "Your too manly for me, I don't want a girl who can beat me up. It's just not right." Too manly! What nerve those guys had.  
  
  
Makoto continued to walk deep in her thoughts until she reached the arcade. As usual Usagi and Rei were fighting over something or another. Their tongues were out and spit was flying everywhere. Ami had her face stuffed in her book, Makoto smiled at Ami's tactics for avoiding the spit. Makoto sat down in the seat next to Ami trying to stay as far away from the arguing pair as she could. Makoto stared blankly until she felt someone shaking her.  
  
  
"Makoto... Makoto..." Andrew was looking at her a little worried when she came back to the real world, "Whew, I thought lost you for a minute." Andrew smiled sweetly, "Do you want anything?"   
  
  
"Yeah, how about a..." Makoto started but between Usagi's high shrieks and the mumbling of the arcade crowd, she never got to finish. Usagi was pointing her finger at a person who had just walked in and now everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
  
"She looks just like Sailor V," Usagi shrieked as she jumped from her seat and ran to the girl. "Can I have your autograph?"  
  
  
Makoto looks embarrassingly up at this new girl and her breathe stopped in her throat. *Wow, Usagi's right she does look like Sailor V, damn she's beautiful... Whoa, where did that come from, I'm supposed to be mourning my breakup not trying to find someone new... Hey wait a minute, I'm not interested in girls!* Makoto let out the breath she was holding. Looking at the girl again she thought *but she looks soooooo cute when she blushes* a small smile plays on Makoto's lips at that thought.  
  
  
  
  
I wrote it about a year or two ago. I never got any comments on it but I decided what the heck I'll try it again. 


	2. Minako's Embarrassment ~ Andrew's Surpri...

* Hey I'm back with the next part. Took me long enough didn't it. I'll try to get the next one up sooner... hopefully... This is a Makoto and Minako fic so if you don't like that then too bad.  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the scouts, if I did then I wouldn't be writing fan fics about them would I?!? :)  
  
NOTES: In this fic Andrew and Minako are cousins. In this story Mina is Minako's nickname so when the girls get close they'll start calling her that. Also Sailor Venus has not yet joined the scouts. Now on with the story.  
  
___  
  
Minako had just walked in the arcade when she was bawled over by an overly enthusiastic girl. "Can I have your autograph," the girl clung to Minako as if she were a lifesaver. If Minako didn't know better she'd swear there were hearts in the girls eyes to match those meatballs on her head.   
  
Hoping that no one had noticed the reaction this girl had, Minako looked around. The arcade was crowded and it seemed that everyones attention was on them, *Looks like my cover's blown.* Blushing Minako pulled a picture from her bag, "Excuse me Miss?" The girl just sighed at Minako's British accent, "Ummm... Who should I sign this to?"  
  
"Oh... Usagi your most adoring fan!" Minako finished signing the photo as the arcades activity went back to normal. She handed it to Usagi who ran over to a group of three girls... and her cousin.  
  
Minako had to laugh at the expression on her cousins face. He was in complete shock, his mouth just kept opening and closing. He looked like a fish out of water. Minako smiled as she walked to the counter, "It's been awhile hasn't it"  
  
Andrew let out a low whistle "You've changed, damn girl when did you become so hot?" Andew winked at his cousin, "If we weren't related you'd be in trouble."  
  
Minako could only laugh, "Probably when I didn't have my big cousin Andrew looking over my shoulder."  
  
Andrew blushed and turned to the girls at the counter who were trying to act like they weren't paying attention, "Hey guys this is my cousin, Mina." Andrew introduced each girl as Minako examined them. "You've already met Usagi. Your probally her new best friend now. Anyway the others are Amy, Raye, and Makoto." *These girls look very close. Maybe I could make some real friends... Maybe*  
  
As the girls names were mentioned they greeted Minako. All of them that is except for Makoto. She seemed quite preoccupied and slightly nervous kind of like she didn't want to be there. Minako studied her again *She looks strong, maybe I can get her to spar. It's been awhile since I've had a good match*  
  
"So Mina what are you doing in town? What happened to the brightness of Englad" Andrew asked causing Minako to tear her eyes off of Makoto's fascinating face.  
  
"I moved here... England just doesn't have... umm... the same glow it once did." Andrew looked a little unconvinced of her answer but he decided that this wasn't the time to get into it. Instead he turned his attention to a little girl who needed his help.  
  
With Andrew's attention elsewhere Minako once again looked at Makoto. Her expression had changed now to a look of confusion. Minako walked closer to Makoto and began to wave her hand in front of Makotos face, "Hello? Earth to Makoto?"  
  
"Wha?" Minako smiled slightly at the startled look on Makoto's face.  
  
"Try not to think too hard, you could cause some serious damage..." Minako tapped her head as she said this before turning to look at the other girls who were laughing at the exchange. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, No. You didn't do anything," Raye gasped out between her fits of giggles, "Mako's look is just priceless."  
  
Minako shook her head as she glanced at her watch. "It was nice meeting you guys. I've got to hurry before I'm late for work."  
  
Minako was already halfway to the door when Makoto called out, "Minako! What are you doing tommarrow?"  
  
"Nothing that I know of."  
  
Makoto looked at the other girls with and they nodded, "Would you like to come shopping with us?"  
  
"Sounds great. See you tommarrow." Minako left the arcade and walked towards the modeling office. *I really like those guys, I have a feeling that I might finally belong somewhere. I'm not going to alone anymore. I won't allow it* A secret smile rested on her face for the rest of the day as Minako looked forward to tommarrow.  
  
___  
Well there you go the second part of my first fic. I'd appreciate some responses try not to be too harsh about my baby! 


End file.
